Finders Keepers
by jeromevaleska
Summary: Jerome is more than disappointed when the girl of his dreams suddenly disappears. She used to always visit the circus, but one day he just doesn't see her anymore. He doesn't find her until the Arkham breakout when he sees her working as a dancer for Oswald, so naturally, he has to request a private dance from her.


There was no way I could forget her smile, it was practically embedded in my brain. She frequented the circus when we stopped by the city of Gotham, and at the time I was the circus boy who did whatever the fuck his mommy told him, I hated her seeing me like that. She had an intoxicating laugh to match that beautiful smile of hers, so at any possible chance I could I told her a joke because I enjoyed the sound even more when it was because of me. She was very confident in herself and had such a charming sense of humor that just drew me to her, there was something about her that made me want to know everything there was to know about her, something that I didn't think I was going to be able to shake anytime soon.

She took up far more space in my head than she should have, and I always caught myself sneaking off to spend some time with her. She found it amusing, and told me that I would have to chase her some day if she wanted me to keep her.

I didn't think she was serious about that. I thought it was just a joke. She had been stopping by twice a week in her frilly dresses, hips swaying as she walked the circus grounds, but then days and days had passed and nothing. She had left without a trace, not a word from her, and all of a sudden the circus didn't feel the same without her around, like something was missing. Not having her around only put me in a more grumpy mood, there was nothing to look forward to now, nothing to distract me from my downright misery, and I didn't know how much more I could take of my bitching mother's nagging.

Long story short, I ended up killing that bitch after I had finally reached my limit with her then my ass was hauled to Arkham Asylum. I would love to tell you all about the details, really I would, but this story isn't about how much I hate her, so that could always be for another time. When I was in Arkham, it gave me a long time to think about what I had been trying to avoid: the thought of her. The gorgeous girl from the circus. I knew I was going to get out of hellhole, the frustrating part was not knowing exactly when. I just had to see her again, because if I could see her at least one more time then she wouldn't be on my mind so fucking much. I was certain I could find her. I remembered when we first met that she had been new to Gotham and that she was enjoying her stay so I knew she was still here.

The first thing I was planning to do when I got out of there was to raise a little hell, make a name for myself, get it printed all over the headlines, because that's what I had been wanting to do ever since I killed my bitch of a mother. And I did exactly that after I broke out all thanks to the Galavans, I was finally free. I was as busy as a bee, wreaking the kind of havoc that I had been itching for all the while looking for the girl from the circus. Without a doubt in my mind, I was going to find her.

I stumbled upon some nightclub that I heard was owned by that small man who called himself Penguin. It was worth a shot as much as I didn't care to step foot in a place like this unless I was going to hold it hostage but so be it I guess. I stepped in, hands shoved in my pockets as I looked about the club, immediately greeted by shitty jazzy music and bright lights, observing the groups of older men that were probably talking about business deals that I had no interest in. But then I did see something that interested me. It was more like someone.

It was the girl from the circus. She was one of the dancers on the stage next to the singer, wearing a black satin dress that was essentially tight-fitting and hugged every single one of her perfect curves, the kind of dress that would only be worn for an hour or so before it was tossed on the floor. She had sheer black thigh highs and stilettos to match, making her look all the more delectable than I had ever seen her. Her hips swung to the beat of the music in practiced movements, eyes shut as she lost herself in the music, lips curved in a sly smile. My eyes were glued to her figure and the way she danced, it was slow and playfully seductive.

When she opened her eyes again, her gaze met mine, smile widening as her eyes twinkled in delight at the sight of me. The boring song wasn't over though, so she just continued swaying to the music, all the while locking her stare on me. It was like she was putting on a show just for me. I grinned back, thinking about all the thousands of ways I wanted to take her right here and now. The idea of holding this shitty place hostage while I fucked her senseless on the stage left a very tempting mental image in my head. She looked so graceful yet so wanton. She never missed a beat, it was all so alluring and erotic, I could watch her all day. When the song finally ended, she stepped off stage, her eyebrows raised.

"So what are you doing here, exactly? How'd you find me?" she asked, the corners of her lips tugging into a smug smile.

"Lucky guess, maybe," I said with a shrug of my shoulders, chuckling. "I remember you said you liked it here in Gotham, that you could find yourself here, and well, you didn't strike me as a good girl."

"I don't strike you as a good girl?" she questioned mockingly, angling her head to the side innocently.

"No you don't," I laughed with a shake of my head, "not even a little. You've got a taste for adventure."

"Hm, maybe, or maybe I just like dancing, nothing that adventurous about that," she teased back. "I've certainly heard all about what you've been up to, you're a bad boy, Valeska, not the kind of boy I should be associated with," she told me, lips quirking in a dangerous smirk. "My mother warned me about ones like you. I remember the last time I saw you, you were so different, frail almost, look at you now."

"Well we all have to start somewhere, don't we? Let's not beat around the bush, you know exactly why I'm here," I told her, taking a step towards her so that there was barely a distance between us, and my gaze was quick to flicker down towards her cleavage, the low-cut bodice was certainly eye-catching.

"No, I don't really. I just know you're that circus boy that had was hardcore crushing on me," she said, playing dumb.

"I found you, now I get to have you," I explained, and her eyes lit up in interest upon my words. "Finders keepers," I added.

"Oh really now?" she asked, her tone daring.

"Exactly, I'm not going to let you leave so easily now," I purred, and she snorted playfully in response to that. "I think you owe me a dance, after seeing those moves, I'd love a private one, one that's all for me," I said, and it sounded more like an order than anything else. I wanted to see everything she could do especially after seeing her little performance.

"Why don't we go to the backroom them?" she suggested. "You do have a point. I didn't think you'd be able to find me."

"It'd be my pleasure, lead the way," I sneered, extending my hand out which she instantly took while she emitted a soft laugh. There was that sound again. She led me to one of the private rooms somewhere at the back of the club. My hand was up the bottom of her dress the second she shut the door behind her, and for a moment she did nothing to hinder the progress of my fingers from her thigh to the lace of her panties, my other hand moving to trace the lace at the top of her thigh highs. Without wasting any time, I leaned over her against the door, pushing her further into it as I pressed our lips together, drawing her lower lip between my teeth. My tongue explored her mouth, slipping it around as I swallowed her sound of surprise. Our mouths shaped together perfectly in the heated lip-lock. There was no restraint in my kiss, no control, I didn't know how I could when she was finally here in front me.

My lips left a trail of kisses from her mouth to her jaw and then down her neck, and she giggled on a ragged exhale as I scraped my teeth down the line of her throat. My tongue followed, soothing delicate skin that was suckled into my mouth with wet kisses and by the time I reached her shoulder, her knees started to give way, my hands on her hips assuming the responsibility of keeping her upright.

She gasped almost breathlessly before she grabbed both of my hands and pushed them away from her body, knocking me backwards a little in my surprise. "No more touching. You requested a dance, not to touch me, so a dance is what you're going to get, and that is it."

I liked the challenge in her tone, and I knew it wouldn't be easy following her rules having not seen her in so long, but I was willing to try. There was a teasing grin at the corners of her mouth, making her all the more alluring.

"Fine, so be it," I said as I walked over to the cozy chair in the center of the room, taking a seat on it and making myself comfortable.

"Just relax, and keep those hands here," she said, her voice was a rasp alto, barely a murmur. She walked in front of where I was seated, heels clacking on the floor. She grasped both of my hands, setting it on the armrests of the chair. Her fingers started curling into the hem of her dress, teasing me. She inched the satin higher and higher, until the bottom of the lace at the top of her stockings was exposed, just to get under my skin.

"So really, no touching? What's the fun in that?" I asked with a chuckle, my hands nearly twitching on the armrests. She was making this really fucking difficult.

"Yes, really, or else I'll stop," she warned, leaning down with her breasts jutted towards me, planting her hands on my knees. My eyes went exactly where she wanted them to, examining the curves of her cleavage and how inviting they looked, like they were just begging me to touch them. Slowly, she arched her back and leaned up, her palms dragging up over my thighs to my chest then to my shoulders, and in the momentum, she straddled me. Fuck. I knew this girl was different but I think I underestimated how capable she really was.

Her hips began to swivel, the bottom of her dress working its way up her torso and I was completely transfixed by the slow reveal of her silky panties. She leaned back and braced one hand behind her, flaunting off the swirls of transparent lace just barely covering the skin between her hips. The loud music outside continued, and as much as I hated it, it barely served as a distraction with the way she was moving. She brought her legs in closer, leaning forward and up, pushing her breasts close to my face as she worked the zipper on her dress.

"I still don't see why I can't touch you," I laughed, trying to act as though this wasn't affecting me as much as it was, and she just chortled in response, all too please with herself. I got a whiff of the heady scent of her perfume when she moved so close and it sucked me right in – left me wanting more. She slipped one strap off her shoulder, and then the other, and I nearly growled when she didn't quite pull the bodice down to reveal her nipples. Sliding closer, she circled her hips again and again. Faster and then higher, almost grinding down into my lap. Her breasts moved with her, keeping her heavily lidded eyes on mine the entire time, and I had trouble following them when all I could do was concentrate on her figure.

I was watching the slow progression of flushed skin out of the neckline of her dress. Moaning breathlessly and quietly, she cupped her chest in her hands, tracing her firm nipples through the fabric of her dress.

"Shit, dollface," I muttered, and she just chuckled in amusement. I wanted to rip that dress off her body and make her fuck herself on my cock, that was all I fucking wanted, but she had to be a tease. I was going to make her pay for that. Her fingers curled into her bodice, pulling it down to her waist and with her skirt became a swath of fabric at her middle. Teasing her lower lip between her teeth, she reached up to cup my face, rocking her hips forward, and I was sure that she could feel me straining under her.

She wasn't being so graceful now, swinging herself off my lap, she stood and brought her legs back together so her dress could puddle on the floor, unveiling her cute black lacy underwear to me. My tongue darted out of my mouth, swaying around the shape of my lips. Her hips continued to move, slowly, hands roaming over my thighs. Her palm pressed briefly over where my erection was constricting my trousers, and I accidentally let a low groan slip. She turned around and sat herself between my legs, no longer facing me now, pressing her ass up against my hardness, which earned her another moaned, "Fuck."

Giggling again like the smug bitch she was, she took my stilled hands and settled them on her hips, moving my fingers over her thighs as she moved, and my breathing quickened just the slightest bit. She moved my hands to her breasts, lacing our fingers together to keep me from doing more than she allowed at the moment.

I started to jerk my hips reflexively against her, murmuring her name, and she let up, her control slipping just like that. Then she straddled one of my thighs instead, tilting her hips forward until beautiful pressure sparked at her core. I knew she was wet for me, she couldn't fucking hide it, not when there was a clear, large damp stain on the center of her panties. She moved in a way that was half instinct and half in tune with whatever slow song had just come on. My eyes stayed on her face now, completely and utterly mesmerized. She threw her head back, hair falling with her as she gulped in air, then looking me straight in the eye again. She was so intoxicating, so fucking irresistible.

"I'm so wet for you, Jerome," she whispered sultrily, voice laced with pure, unadulterated need as she ground down, hips pausing, and then she resumed her movements more frantically when she felt how hard I was under her. I was throbbing and I couldn't fucking take it anymore as she rode my thigh, I wanted her to be riding something else.

"Fuck, you asked for it now," I replied in a rasp before I pushed her back enough to tug my trousers along with my underwear down, letting my member spring free. She gasped in delight at the sight and in one quick motion I tore her flimsy panties from her body with a careless hand. She seemed to like that judging from the sound at the back of her throat, and she was quick to grab hold of my member, making me involuntarily grunt upon feeling her hand where I needed her most. She steadied me while I did the same to her hips, and when she took too long to press me into her, I sank her down with my bruising grip on her soft skin. She whimpered as she felt me in her slick heat, and she was fucking drenched, making it so easy to slip right inside of her.

"Jerome," she cried my name as she started to move her hips and set a sensual, frantic pace, our bodies craving nothing but release after all that teasing. She held onto my shoulders for leverage as she lifted up so that we were almost separated and then sank back down so that I impaled her.

"I thought you said no touching, guess that role doesn't apply anymore," I taunted through a ragged breath, and she merely whimpered in response, at my mercy as I bucked upwards into her. I reveled in the sight of her head falling back and her eyes squeezing tight from the intense pleasure as she sobbed, her wet inner walls clinging to my cock. I gripped her all that much tighter when she rose and fell again, filling herself to the very hilt that made her back arch and lean into me.

"Yeah, fuck yourself on my cock, that's it, good girl," I purred, watching her as I lowered my face down to her soft mounds, pulling the cups down so that her perky nipples were revealed to me. I licked and nibbled her right breast as she sensuously circled her hips, moving at a feverish pace and wanting nothing more than me to fill her up. I teased her nipple and brought it to a peak, flicking and circling it with my tongue before nipping it with my teeth and pulling. The contrast of soft and rough contact had her reeling. I helped guide her movements upon my member by her hips, moving her back up and then back down as I rocked insistently underneath her, losing myself to the way her walls squeezed around me. Fuck, I had missed her, and I knew she missed me too.

She was crying my name out helplessly as she started raking her nails up and down my shoulders and back, marking me with pale red lines as I sank her down deeper, pulling back up, then down again, making her writhe and thrash atop my lap. A deep flush was creeping further up her neck and chest as she blindly corkscrewed herself on my member, her whole body going rigid in her wild motions. Our skin smacked loudly against each other as she picked up the pace, so fluid in her lusty haze, her breasts bouncing with the rhythm that we set together. She clawed at my shoulders, using them to slip herself up and down noisily, the wet sound only encouraging me to pound up into her harder.

My fingernails bit mercilessly into her flesh as I slammed her down to meet my hips, and I could feel myself pulsating inside her, body screaming just to empty my seed in her wet, filthy pussy. She moved downwards sloppily on my cock all the while gripping my shoulders with all the strength she could muster to anchor herself, body trembling violently and without any sign of letting up until she sought release. I grit my teeth as her inner muscles clenched harder around my length. She leaned down to press her lips against mine all of a sudden, her rhythm faltering as she took my mouth, giving me a messy open-mouthed kiss.

We rode the wave of pleasure together as I pushed faster and faster and then without warning she became overwhelmed by pleasure, body shivering and quaking with release. She moaned and sighed and screamed my name against my mouth as I tensed up, finding my own release with her. She fell against me after I emptied myself in her soaked entrance, filling her up with every last drop, her chest heaving as it pressed into my own.

"Fuck, you were amazing," I breathed out against her ear as she pressed further into me, sucking in air as she tried to catch her breath.

"You weren't so bad yourself either," she teased after a beat, and she pulled back to smile at me with heavily lidded eyes before she lifted herself off of my cock, whimpering softly from her throat when she did, face twisted up. I chuckled in amusement and she whined in response as she slipped away from my lap. I pulled my clothes back up hastily, buttoning the pants as I watched her walk back with wobbly legs to snatch her dress.

"So, when will we be doing this again, dollface?" I asked as I stepped up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and yanking her back close to me without allowing her to finish zipping up her dress.

"No touching," she said with a laugh, sounding oh-so convincing, and pulling away before she lingered against my body a little more. "I have to get back to work, without any panties, because of you, so, the odds of that happening again are slim," she told me with in a faux agitated tone. I knew she loved the thrill of being with me, playing hard to get just so I could chase her some more. Such a conniving bitch, but that was what made her fun and what entertained me.

"Aw. don't be like that, I'll be seeing you again soon, have fun back at work, with no panties," I mocked, and she mumbled under her breath in annoyance when a laugh threatened to spill out.

She finished zipping her dress back up and lingered at the door for a moment before she turned her head back to shoot me a coy smile. "Anyhow, it was nice seeing you, Jerome. I like the new you," she winked and then stepped out before I was able to reply to her. I smirked at that, taking those words as an invitation.


End file.
